


I'm Home (Oneshot version)

by SadSakuSmile



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Drunk Uchiha Sasuke, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, SasuSaku - Freeform, Snippets, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, heartbroken sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSakuSmile/pseuds/SadSakuSmile
Summary: SSSnippet: After her boyfriend cheated on her, the man she barely want to see suddenly apeared infront of her apartment. . . At two on the morning.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. I'm Home I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stumbles to her apartment door at two in the morning, drunk.

**I'm Home**

-Sasusaku fic on their teenage years-

Uchiha Sasuke, still the hottest guy in Konoha, is finally back from his rebellion. No matter how much he rebeled against the big part of the world his fangirls happens to forget that and continue on squealing just like those girls at the back.

He's blond bestfriend grunts at the fangirls "Why can't they leave as alone" He said as he slowly puts down his chopsticks and pushing the bowl of ramen aside "Great now I lost my motivation to eat ramen because of hearing- Hot? Wet? Make out? Sex?! What the hell?!"

"Hn, I'm leaving I have nothing to do here anyway" The raven haired man said standing up not even bothering to look at his ordered food. "HEY! WAIT! We're going to talk remember?" His blond friend reminded him.

"Then let's go somewhere- hidden" The Uchiha suggested. "Hmmm. . . hey wanna go to the Valley Of End?" The Uzumaki said already taking his ramen that is now inside a bento box.

"Hn" With that they disapeared in a blink of an eye which leads the girls on serious tracking mode that puts Sai inot shame.

* * *

"You know. . . a lot of things happened while you were. . . you know" The blond stated sipping the noodles. "Aa, I'm aware" The Uchiha says. Both of them are currently seated at the cliff between two figures.

"Kakashi-sensei became more of a pervert now, Sai. . . he's still weird I guess, Yamato-taicho is still cool yet creepy- I mean he's stalking skills are way over the-" He was cut off by an amusing question from his raven haired friend "H-How was. . . Sakura?" He asked.

The blond stopped sipping now and is in complete silence then suddenly he spoke "I-I... she moved on Sasuke... she started seeing this guy-" he was cut off again "I mean before I came back" his friend snapped. He didn't sound so pleased.

After the war Haruno Sakura finally accepted that Uchiha Sasuke will always see her as a friend and nothing special. Later on, she started focusing on her job more and then she met the guy that goes by Raja Akira, he has messy blond hair and a muscular body for a medic, he might be one of the hottest male in Konoha if that existed. He noticed how the the two would always be together and how close they were as if... they were going out, team 7 noticed this too but decided to not butt in. Months later she introduced the Akira guy to them as her... lover. He ignored the ache in his chest and contiue on acting like he didn't care at all.

"She trained hard. She's still mean but in a good way, she defended you when Sai called you a traitor and stuffs... she-she improved big" He was cut off from his thoughts by the man sitting besided him to what he replied with a hum.

Together they continue staring at the sun that is sowly going down any minute and will soon replace the red painted sky with glittery sapphire shade.

"I know how you feel about her Sasuke... I know that you... you know... but I think she really moved on... I mean you rejected her and she finally took it as a defeat and moved on but... now I think you- you really"

"Let's go back"

* * *

The sky was overloaded with stars tonight, the sapphire sky glittered with them. She looked so peaceful resting her elbows on the window frame. When she looked at the sky she forgotten everything, everything that has happened today.

_"How long?" She stared at the two naked bodies infront of her. "How long? H-how long have you-" She let out a sob as her voice quivered when she said those words._

_"S-Sakura please- let me explain-" the man infront of her now in his boxers said, he tried to touch her but she slapped his arm away. "I ASK YOU A QUESTION AKIRA" She raised her voice._

_He stayed silent for a while, the woman is now dressed and is walking towards the door for the exit. "Two months..." he finally spoke. Two months... two whole months which means he cheated ever since he asked her out._

**_"I never hated anyone like this my while life"_ ** _with that she gave him a hard slap which echoed through the the house then she left._

She loved him, she finally manage to love another person other that Sasuke, she thought she could be free but apparently her new relationship flopped. She wiped her tears and decided to close the window and go straight to bed.

She hadn't talked to Ino about it she didn't want her friend to go crazy about it and decided to kill him, well she really did want to kill him but that won't make a difference... except of course if she gets halk of his properties.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning she woke up from the loud knock on her door. "Coming!" She shouts getting up from her bed and walking outside her room leaving her comfy bed.

She opens the door and saw the man she barely wanted to see. "Sasuke? What are you doing here? It's... 2am?!" She sounded concerned and annoyed because this man pulled her out of her comfortable slumber.

"I-I wanted to see you" he said almost falling, his eyes half open and smelled of alchohol "Sasuke you're drunk" She squiled when he fell and she mange to catch him.

"S-Sakura..." He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to where she squiled again. "S-Sasuke you need to go home" She said trying to push him away but he's too strong and her being half asleep isn't helping.

"S-Sasuke-" She was cut off buy him "-kun" he added that left her frozen "W-what?" she stuttered "You used to call me that... when things were okay" he said and pulled her closer to him.

"Er... S-Sasuke-kun y-you need to go home-" she blushed as she was cut off by him again that placed her into utter shock.

"I am home" he said.


	2. I'm Home II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one-shot of I'm Home

**I'm Home**

-SasuSaku fic in their Teenage years-

  
_"I am home"_ he said.

  
  
There she is holding a drunk man by her door at two in the morning, frozen. She didn't even think this is possible she didn't want to believe it she didn't want to be any part of it anymore, she didn't want to be hurt anymore... but this man between her petite arms gave her a little hope that she didn't even want.

  
"S-Sasuke-kun this is not your home, yours is across Konoha... I'll take you there" She said but his grip on her tightens and pulled her closer "I said _I'm home_ Sakura" he whispered by her ear that sent shivers down her spine.

  
  
"Sasuke-kun you're dru-" she was cut off by him "I'm not drunk damnit!" He snapped. _So he can be denial even when his drunk_ she thought as she mentally rolled her eyes.

  
  
"Sakura... let me stay with you" he said. Now the unrealistic hope she has inside her grew and she didn't like it _he's drunk, get yourself together_ she thought to herself.

  
  
With a sigh she pulled him inside closing her door and walking over to her coach, there she laid him and took off his cloak revealing a black long sleeved shirt. She haven't seen anything under the clock before so this moment is special to her.

  
  
She hangs his cloak near the door, then she walks over to him kneeling beside the coach studying his face, she looked like a creepy stalker right now but this is her apartment so that won't be a problem "S-Sakura" he whispered.

  
  
As much as she believed in him she's denial herself, she pretended that he didn't say anything and that she really didn't have a chance to own this man's heart. After a little while she stood up and walks away heading to her room.

* * *

  
  
Morning came and she was woken up from her slumber by a knock on her bedroom door. She got up and walk towards it opening the door revealing the man she had to handle last night. "Sakura" he said. His stoic features is now back and aloof behavior is on track. He's Uchiha Sasuke again.

  
  
"G-good morning... Sasuke... -kun" She said as she looks away from him trying to hide the pink tints on her cheeks. "Don't call me that" he said, that caught her attention immediately and she looks up to him with a hint of hurt in her seafoam eyes "I mean, don't call me that if you're not comfortable with it" he clarified.

  
"O-oh okay..." she said. They awkwardly stood there for what feels like a million years but in reality it only has been a minute. "I'm sorry if I caused you trouble last night, I'll be taking my leave now" he said, before she could say something he already had his back to her as he stands by the entrance door.

  
  
"Okay... bye" she whispered, she doubt he heard her but chooses to walk back to her bed and sleep again.

  
  
No matter how heartbroken Haruno Sakura is she knows she didn't have a chance to begin with.


End file.
